


Flying High

by MakeUsFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Levi is a pilot, M/M, PWP, Plane sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a pilot and meets Eren, a gorgeous brat that has never seen the ocean. When night falls and everyone is asleep the pair has some adventures in the tiny plane bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

“Good afternoon passengers, this is your captain Levi speaking. This flight will arrive at Japan at 6:30am their time. I apologise if we run into any turbulence. Please enjoy your flight.”

“Ooooh this is gonna be awesome!!! I heard that it was forecasted to be raining on the way there! Flying over that will be really pretty!!” Hangi, my co-pilot and practically my family as we always seemed to share shifts, was bouncing up and down in her seat beside me. The strange brunette was just like me and enjoyed being above the world, and even wore a set of goggles like the old pilots used to.

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Oh come on Levi, you look so grumpy but I know how much fun you have!”

Hanji’s automated mouth snapped closed with the cold look he gave her, yet the energetic bouncing resumed. Levi, impatiently begun the preparations for take-off and in no time, they were off the ground and passing through the clouds to a stunning blue sky.

A twenty hour flight was long but Levi was used to it. After the first few hours he and Hanji swapped shifts allowing each other time to eat, stretch and use the bathroom. It was at one of the times when Hanji had left the cockpit when Levi heard a light knock on the door.

Knowing it wasn’t Hanji (that bundle of joy would have just burst in) he called out. “Come in.”

Turning around he saw the sweet Petra, a petite, doe-eyed flight attendant who was always so kind to make Levi tea just the way he wanted it. She had brought with her a cup of said joy and a cola (for Hanji of course, that thing practically lived off sugar) and placed it in the cup holders near the floor, far from any control panels.

“I know this may be a bit strange to ask Levi sir but…” she begun but had stopped, gazing out the window in front of us.

“Ahem” Levi cleared his throat, attempting to gain her attention.

“Right, umm see I found a couple of kids in row 25 and… apparently this is the first time that they have left the mainland so they have never really seen the ocean.”

Oh no. Levi knew where she was going with this and it did not appeal to him one bit. He hated kids, they were noisy, lazy and most of all generally messy. He liked things clean and he did not want some chubby brats to come in to his area to rub their greasy hands over the dash.

“Petra I-“

“Just wait! It’s just the two of them and I have already made them go wash their hands and promise they will be good. They are all alone and visiting their parents in Japan so I ask you pleaaaaase?” She held her hands together with her eyes closed.

Petra was sweet but her gentle nature always got the best of her. Levi could not ignore her pleading look.

“Well…fi-“

“THANK –YOU LEVI! Sir you have made someone very happy!” She squealed, leaving the cockpit speedily. At almost the same time that the door closed another knock came, yet this time it was obnoxiously loud.

Without waiting for a reply the door burst open and Hanji surged into the small space followed by two brats, a boy and a girl, appearances older than what Petra had depicted.

Hanji was talking animatedly about the functions of the control panel as she sat down, all of which was ignored by the boy who stood in awestruck at the view outside the windscreen.

Petra had chosen the perfect time, as the plane was in position to have the endless ocean spread out before them, sun low enough that it was touching the horizon. Turquoise eyes stared listlessly out and tanned skin seemed to glow in the setting sun. His brown hair ran in little tufts, framing his face. He stood in dark jeans, a black zip hoodie that was open just low enough to show a deep green shirt that really highlighted his eyes.

“Ahem Levi…” Hanji spoke and he realised that Hanji’s lecture had finished and three pairs of eyes were staring at him. “This is Eren and Mikasa” she continued. Levi heard a mumble from the girl, Mikasa, but Eren’s unblinking eyes were unwavering and the smile on his face was glorious. Sparkling teeth were seen as he said “this is amazing… the view I mean.” Still looking at Levi he was unsure whether the brat was still talking about the sunset.

“You brats look quite young to be considered kids” Levi said, trying to break the newfound silence.

Eren’s smile turned mischievous. “Well we may have lied a bit to Petra… I’m 20 and Mikasa here is 18. We just really wanted to see the ocean for the first time” He said, finally turning his gaze back to outside.

 _At least he doesn’t seem to by lying about having seen the ocean_ , Levi thought to himself.

“Well _kids_ please don’t drool too much over the view or I will throw you out and you can _feel_ the ocean” Levi muttered, focusing his attention on his work.

“I’m not as childish as you think” Eren said, quietly enough that only Levi could hear.

Mikasa did not say much and after twenty minutes they both left, leaving Hanji and Levi alone with the sun fully set and sky darkening. Hanji would not stop talking about how ‘adorable’ the brats from before were and how ‘great’ it would be to have children of her own.

Once the sky was pitch black and stars shining Levi excused himself to the bathroom. Walking through the sleeping passengers he was disappointed that he didn’t see a certain someone along the way.

 _Wait, why would I care about him? He lied to get into the front cabin and all he did was stare out the window…and at me,_ Levi thought. Reaching out to open the door he was suddenly pushed from behind and a click told him he was locked in with a warm body pushed against his.

“Hello again” a chirpy voice said in his ear, the hairs on Levi’s neck standing up.

Turning his head around he once again found bright eyes staring at him despite the low light in the small toilet.

“What do you think you are doing?” Levi retorted.

“I just wanted to talk to you again… _Captain_ ”. He had whispered the last word breathily, causing a violent shiver to rush over Levi.

Shuffling around, Levi finally took a good view of the brat. His hoodie was off showing muscular arms that were bracing the walls.

It took almost a full two seconds for Levi to make up his mind, knowing this brat was not as innocent as he seems. “I’m hoping there won’t be much talking” was his response as he crashed his lips against the brunette’s.

 _So soft,_ Levi thought swiping his tongue against Eren’s bottom lip, attempting to gain entrance. Parting way, Levi almost thrust his tongue in, searching through the warm cavern of Eren’s mouth.

Parting for air both were breathing heavily. Eren’s eyes had glazed over in lust making them shine even more. _Damn I can’t help but like this brat. At least he is not actually a kid,_ was all Levi could think of before Eren pushed against him again.

Eren attempted to dominate Levi, rubbing their clothed erections together with Levi’s back awkwardly bumping into the wall next to the toilet. He licked his way around Levi’s mouth, dragging their tongues together making a hot mess.

Eren moaned when Levi reached a hand up to explore the hard muscles found under his shirt. Using this as a distraction Levi pushed Eren to sit on the toilet, after first ensuring the lid was closed. Kneeling down Levi broke the kiss and took in the sight of Eren. Legs apart, arms spread to hold the bench and the wall, deep blush covering his cheeks and up to his ears and mouth open, panting for breath, Levi found him to be too sexy for his own good.

“Hold this” Levi whispered, pushing up his shirt till the bottom hem was held firmly in Eren’s mouth. _I really want to hear him but there are people outside_ , was Levi’s justification, hoping that the younger would understand.

Once Eren’s mouth was securely clamping the shirt, Levi smirked. His hands wandered down the carved abs of Eren’s stomach teasing the waistband of his jeans. “Mmmmhm” Eren moaned, squirming against the touch. Nimble hands had the belt quickly removed and soon he breathed hot air onto the wet patch of the brunette’s underwear.

“Ah-h” Eren gasped, strained due to the shirt in his mouth. He wiggled in the small space, struggling against the pleasure of Levi’s mouth against his still clothed dick. Looking down he was greeted with a view of Levi with his hand rubbing circles onto his inner thighs and mouth hovering dangerously close but not actually in contact with his crotch.

To close the distance he bucked his hips up and that was it for Levi. Cold hands reached into the offensive underwear and brought out Eren’s straining erection, clear fluids slowly dripping from the tip. Like a lollypop, Levi begun with swiping his tongue from the base to the tip, tasting the bitter liquid.

He dipped his tongue into the tip and followed by pulling back to once again to breathe hotly against Eren’s dick. Moaning, Eren struggled with the loss of pleasure and put one of his hands behind Levi’s head as an encouragement.

Their eyes locked and soon the raven hair’s mouth was completely full.

“Mmpf” The brunette’s scream was muffled, pleasure violently spreading along his spine. Levi was quick with his movements creating a wet friction between his throat and thick cock that he held in it.

The younger of the pair was squirming while letting out a constant stream of hushed moans and groans despite also having something filling his mouth.

When the brunette’s stomach muscles visibly clenched, Levi pulled away with a wet plop, chuckling at the state of the other.

“H-ey what’s so funny?” The taller asked in between pants, pulling his damp shirt out of his mouth.

“Nothing”

He glared in return only furthering Levi’s light laughter as his state prevented the angry look from having any effect on the older man.

The brunette pouted while Levi stood up, brushing away any dirt from his knees. He looked down at the tanned boy in front of him, only increasing the blush on his cheeks. Without a word he grabbed at one of Eren’s arms, pulling him onto his feet and then harshly pushing him against the door.

Levi pressed his body flush against the boy’s, rolling his hips to lightly brush his erection over the other’s ass. “Mmm I think we better hurry up.”

Eren let out a whimper, uncaring that he was now being dominated and rutted back on the shorter man’s arousal as a sign of affirmation.

Looking around the tiny bathroom space Levi noticed a bottle of hand lotion. He reached out and used it to lather up his fingers. After quickly pulling down Eren’s jeans and letting them pool around his ankles, he swirled his index finger around the awaiting hole.

“a-hhh-just…fuck hurry up!” The brunette moaned pushing back on the teasing finger.

“Someone’s impatient” Levi tsked, emphasised by thrusting his finger deep into the brunette’s hole.

Eren gasped for air, struggling to differentiate between the slow burning pain and the slight tingle of pleasure that came from the older man behind him, stretching him, adding more fingers and making his backside pliant.

Once the raven haired man deemed him ready, he undid his buckle and released his throbbing erection from its confines, grateful for the slight relief it brought. Eren’s head twisted over his shoulder, wanting to take a look which resulted in him choking on air, eyes comically wide.  “Fuck”… _Clearly Levi’s height was compensating for uh… that_ he thought swallowing down his worries of if it would even fit.

Levi smirked at the response of the younger brat, taking the silence as a time to coat his dick in the makeshift lubricant. He positioned himself behind the brunette, one hand steadying himself and the other holding onto tanned hips, pulling them out for a better angle.

Slowly, the pilot pushed past the tight ring of muscles and into the hot depths of absolute bliss, drawing out a groan from both of them. After a few moments to catch their breaths, the taller rutted back, indicating that it was time for movement.

“Hmph” Levi nodded and drew back only to thrust back in harshly. The brunette bit on the back of his hand in a pitiful attempt to quiet the string of swears and moans escaping while the pilot behind him set up a steady yet fast rhythm. It felt like bliss for Eren, every time the thick erection rubbed against his inner walls sent pleasure all over his body. He rolled his hips back to meet the pilot’s thrusts, wishing for even more of the glorious feeling.

Leaning forward and still keeping up the pace, Levi licked the shell of the brunette’s ear, whispering “fuck… you’re- s-so tight and hot. Keep quiet or do you want the whole plane to hear how much of a slut you are?”

“A-HHHH… pl-please…n-o” Eren moaned in between pants, scrabbling for grip with his free hand.

Levi stilled, drawing out of the warmth in front of him. “What?”

Frustrated, the brunette let out a shaky moan at the emptiness, turning around to face the shorter male. He frowned, passion and lust ablaze in the colourful eyes. “What the hell?”

“You said stop.”

“I… I don’t want to stop”

The pilot quirked an eyebrow at the brat. “Is that so?”

“Mmhm” the brunette nodded, staring intently at Levi.

“Well then…” the pilot trailed off, opting to grab underneath one of Eren’s legs to pull it up higher; resulting in the brunette falling back against the door with a heavy thud and falling down, a perfect opportunity for Levi to thrust up into the tight heat.

“AHH-“ The younger’s scream was cut off by moist lips colliding with his, eating up the breathless moans that escaped him. Their tongues met in a feverish dance that matched their bodies, allowing them to completely melt into the other.

The pilot had returned to the fast pace, the deeper angle allowing for the tip of his erection to brush over the bundle of nerves on most thrusts. Each time it caused a violent shudder to wrack Eren’s body, leaving him a whimpering, breathless mess.

Reaching in between them Levi began pumping Eren’s neglected dick leaking with pre-cum, only increasing the noises from the brunette. Eren scrabbled at the pilot’s shoulders, looking for anything to anchor him down as he was high with increasing pleasure.

The brunette broke the kiss, clutching tighter and soon a spasm surged throughout his body, white, sticky liquid coating the fingers that stroked him through his orgasm. Muscles clamped down on Levi and after a few more rough thrusts he came as well, burying his seed deep within Eren’s ass.

They leaned against each other for support as the pair tried to regulate their breathing. Once under control, Levi pulled out, letting go of Eren’s leg in the process. The other nearly fell over, legs shaking and his ass beginning to go numb from all the action. Levi found some paper towels and began to clean them up, wary of his own fluids leaking out of the younger’s still open hole.

“Well…” Eren started once all clothes had been put back on, unsure of what to say.

“Brat, sit here for a bit before you return to your seat. You look thoroughly fucked and I’m sure you don’t want you sister to find out.”

A deeper blush ran through the brunette’s cheeks causing Levi to smirk.

“Bu-but…”

“Only brats stutter” Levi returned sharply.

“Will I get to see you again?” Large eyes with blown pupils pondered up at the pilot.

“…tsk fine. Wait for everyone to leave when we land.”

A wide, toothy smile broke out on Eren’s face, dimples forming on his cheeks. _I guess he is kind of cute…for a kid_ Levi thought, marvelled at how quickly the other could change expressions.

He leaned down for one last absorbed kiss, unwilling to part. Levi snuck out of the bathroom first, making his way through the dimly lit isle back to the cabin. He was almost there when the hairs stood up on his neck and he swept his gaze behind him…only to lock on to Eren’s sister- what was it? Mi…Mikasa- staring daggers at him from a few rows back. _Oh she knows. She definitely knows._ He winked at her before strutting back to the cabin, aware of the invisible fumes eminating from the girl.

Levi settled back into his seat, checking over the dials and control panel to ensure that nothing was amiss and also to purposefully ignore the curious gaze of Hanji beside him.

She laughed knowingly. Having spent a lot of time together she was one of the only people actually able to read the steely eyed pilot.

“That was either one good shit or one good fuck… and I’m willing to bet the kid from before might be able to tell me which one it is.”

Levi turned to glare at her.

“Shut the fuck up four-eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell but I just really think that Levi would look hot in a pilot's uniform so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! My tumblr is hey-its-not-my-division if there is anything you want to ask!


End file.
